heroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Company Man
Overview Mr. Muggles is running through the empty Bennet residence|Bennet house and barks at the door. The handle is melted off by Ted, and he enters along with Matt. They look for his computer, and begin trying to hack into it, when the entire family comes home. Ted suggests that they take the entire family hostage, Matt disagrees at first, but ultimately goes with the plan. The two confront Noah Bennet when he brings Claire to the side to talk to her. Mr. Bennet tries to deny their claims that he's anything other than a paper salesman, but Ted calls him out on it. Flashback to fifteen years previous and Mr. Bennet is pronounced the regional manager of Primatech Paper by a mysterious man. The two launch into a discussion about the "company" and how people need to be protected from what they do. Mr. Bennet is assigned a partner who turns out to be Claude. Back in the present Matt tries reads Claire's thoughts and finds out that she knows about her father, but she denies it until Ted shows off his powers. Then she admits that he is not a paper salesman. Noah has now seen irrefutable evidence that 1) Claire was telling the truth that, for whatever reason, the Haitian did not erase Claire's memory, and 2) she knows more than he thought. While Ted guards Mr. Bennet and the rest of the family, Matt tries to read Claire's thoughts. He finds out that Peter Petrelli is able to do more than just read minds, and also finds out that Claire has the ability to heal. She is left wondering if her father created her ability like he did Matt's. Flash back 14 years to Mr. Bennet and Claude. The mysterious man seen in the previous flashback is talking to a Japanese man who turns out to be Hiro's father, while a young Hiro plays the first version of Nintendo Game Boy. The mysterious man takes Claude aside and Mr. Bennet talks to Hiro's father and finds out that he is to adopt a baby Claire. He is also told that if she manifests any powers that she is to be given back to the organization. Claude wishes Mr. Bennet a happy Father's Day in Japanese. Back in the present the situation gets more out of hand when Matt reads in Ted's thoughts that he is willing to kill everyone. Mr. Bennet tells them that there is a safe in the den, and while Ted and Matt are distracted Mr. Bennet pulls a gun. Ted and Matt are able to get the gun away from him. Ted takes Mrs. Bennet hostage and Both Claire and Mr. Bennet insist that Matt shoot Claire to trick Ted into calming down. Matt shoots Claire. Ted is freaked out by Matt's shooting Claire and Mr. Bennet helps Matt gain Ted's trust by sending him instructions with his thoughts. Matt makes an excuse to move Claire's body on Mr. Bennet's insistence, and they bring her up to her room where she heals and coughs out the bullet. Mr. Bennet reveals that he didn't "create" anyone's power and that Claire would have been taken away if the people he had worked for knew that she existed. Matt discovers that Mr. Bennet is telling the truth, and the two decide to work together to prevent Ted from setting off his power. They try to get Ted to go to the paper plant, but he decides that he's going to stay with the family. Flashback to 14 years ago. Mr. Bennet is talking to the mysterious man and reveals that his wife found some of his equipment. The mysterious man informs him that they found a boy in Haiti who has the ability to make people forget, and thus Mr. Bennet's wife's life can be saved. HRG lets the Haitian in, and tells him that his wife is up the stairs. In the present Matt and Mr. Bennet go to the plant. Mr. Bennet tells Matt that he's going to stop Ted with a tranquillizer dart and that he had signaled the Haitian. At the house Ted is playing with his powers, and Claire watches while hidden. Back in the factory Mr. Bennet and Matt meet up with the Haitian and Mr. Bennet confronts him. The Haitian reveals that someone else told him not to erase Claire's memory. Flash back to seven years ago. Claude and Mr. Bennet are in a car together. Mr. Bennet asks Claude if he's been hiding someone with special powers. Claude tells him yes, and also informs him that he was in Mr. Bennet's office when they told him to kill Claude. They stop at a bridge and get out. Claude tries to win Mr. Bennet's sympathy by bringing up the topic of Claire, but Mr. Bennet shoots Claude while accusing him of betraying the company. Claude turns invisible and apparently dies when he falls off the bridge. Back in the present the Haitian and Mr. Bennet argue about what the safest course of action is going to be for Claire, and Matt points out that the safest route is going to be to give Ted what he wants. At the Bennet house, Ted hears a noise and goes upstairs to check on Claire's body. Claire then shows up downstairs and releases her mother and Lyle who were tied up. At the same time Ted discovers that Claire's body is missing and runs downstairs, he captures Claire and Lyle runs out the back door, but Mrs. Bennet stays and discovers that her daughter has the ability to heal. Ted ties up the two. Claire and Mrs. Bennet have a talk about miracles and giving Mr. Bennet a second chance. Ted figures out that Mr. Bennet told Matt that Claire wouldn't die, and stops trusting Matt at that point. Mr. Bennet and Matt walk in to find Ted threatening them with his power. Mr. Bennet tells Ted that they have the file and that he is risking his life by showing him it. They make a deal to release the family and the Haitian leads them out. Mr. Bennet reveals that there is no cure, and that Ted was harmless when they found him. The mysterious man comes in and shoots Ted, setting him off. Matt and the man escape the house, while Mr. Bennet stays and tries to tranquillize Ted. Claire decides to go after her dad. Inside Ted continues to go critical. Claire makes it inside and tells Mr. Bennet that she'll stay and inject Ted. Matt goes into the house and helps Mr. Bennet escape. Claire manages to get close to Ted and then an explosion goes off. Claire walks out, charred from head to toe, and then heals, and hugs her family. Mr. Bennet notices that the mysterious man saw her heal. Next Mr. Bennet and the mysterious man are walking down the hall of the paper plant, and the mysterious man reveals that the Haitian has gone into hiding. They arrive at a cell where Ted is locked up and under sedation, and the mysterious man says that they'll find out what gives him his spark, and the two leave, turning off the light in Ted's cell. They then visit Matt who is unconscious and being monitored. The mysterious man brings up the option of working with Matt, and then asks Mr. Bennet when Claire is going to be brought in. Mr. Bennet says that he will bring her in right away. Claire and Mr. Bennet are riding in the car and they discuss what will happen to her. There are no real answers and Claire tells Mr. Bennet that he is her dad. Flashback to three years ago. Mr. Bennet is trying on his horn-rimmed glasses for the first time with Claire watching and she calls them "Grandpa Glasses." Mr. Bennet reveals that Claire is adopted when she asks about whether or not she will need glasses. Back in the present they stop at what looks like the same bridge where Mr. Bennet shot Claude. The Haitian is waiting for them. Claire and Mr. Bennet get out of the car and the Haitian pulls a gun. Claire asks if there is a better way, and the Haitian tells her that it is the best way. Mr. Bennet shows the Haitian where to shoot so that he won't die. Mr. Bennet is shot with the same gun he used to shoot Claude, Claire runs over to him and hugs him. She also tells him that she loves him. Mr. Bennet responds, "I love you Claire-bear." The Haitian comes over and holds his hand over Mr. Bennet's head. Starring * Greg Grunberg as Matt Parkman * Hayden Panettiere as Claire Bennet * Jack Coleman as Noah Bennet Guest Starring * Jimmy Jean-Louis as The Haitian * Ashley Crow as Sandra Bennet * Matthew John Armstrong as Ted Sprague * Eric Roberts as Thompson * Christopher Eccleston as Claude Raines * Missy Peregrym as Candace Wilmer * George Takei as Kaito Nakamura Co-Starring * Randell Bentley as Lyle Bennet * Garrett Masuda as Young Hiro * Sheku Fofana as Young Haitian Memorable Quotes Trivia * This episode has a scene in which both Eric Roberts and Christopher Eccleston appear together as allies and co-workers. Christopher Eccleston played The Doctor in ''Doctor Who'', and Eric Roberts played his arch-enemy The Master in the 1996 Doctor Who TV Movie (albeit alongside Paul McGann as The Doctor). * New Hero Candace Wilmer first appears in this episode * Matthew John Armstrong (Ted Sprague) shares scenes with his real-life wife, Ashley Crow (Sandra Bennet) in this episode References 117